


These signs on me (that only you can touch)

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: When Sam Arias started experimenting changes that include kryptonian signs in her face, Lena decided she needed to help her long time friend and also discovered her true feelings. Without knowing she would be her cure too.





	1. We will figure this out

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea from a long time ago. It was inspired from a picture of Sam scared in her bathroom looking at her symbols.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

The first time that happened was after dinner, before bedtime. Sam thought those nightmares were only that, nightmares. That her woke time was safe, but she was wrong. 

 

She was brushing her teeth, after she made sure Ruby went to bed, when right when she looked to see her reflection, she screamed. A lot of weird black signs were on her face, like little tattoos. She tried to wash them off but they didn’t seem to  disappear. 

 

Her scream woke Ruby up. 

“Mom! Mom what’s wrong?” She reached to her mom, who was crying in the floor with her face covered up with her hands. 

Ruby hugged her, understanding that her mom was still shocked. 

 

“Mom, what are those?” Ruby took her hand and noticed that all those black spots were on her mom's face too. 

 

“I don't know baby. But I hope they go away soon”  Sam said, trying to catch her breath and not trying to alarm her daughter. “C'mon Rubes, we need to sleep” she said while standing up. 

 

“Yeah mom, but promise me you'll try to get help if this gets worse”.

 

“Yes, I promise”.

 

Sam knew this was going to be hard, but she hope it was just one time thing. 

\-------

 

By next morning Sam's face and arms were back to normal. A week after the incident it hadn't happened again. She dropped Ruby off at her school, like in a normal day.Still, Sam was scared that the symbols would appear again at anytime. 

 

What if she was in a public place or with her friends? The tall woman would try to keep this for herself as long as she would have to, she didn't want to worry her friends, especially Lena. 

 

Lena, who had been an important person in her life. The CEO made sure she and Ruby had everything they need when they moved to National City so Sam could work at L-Corp. 

 

Sam always knew she liked Lena, ever since met her 12 years ago when Ruby was born. But she wasn't sure Lena would feel the same about her in a romantic way. She knew about Lena's arranged boyfriends and also knew Lena didn't like them. Even she felt the chemistry between Lena and Kara, but she couldn't do anything about her feelings.

 

\----------

 

The second time the signs appeared was when Sam was sleeping at the L-Corp couch after a long day of work. She fell asleep reading some reports. Ruby was at Kara's with Alex too so she decided to stay at work. 

 

What she didn't know was that those marks showed up while she was sleeping and that in that exact same moment Lena decided to stop by to say hi and drop some food.

 

Lena saw the door opened and walked in.

 

“Sam hi! I brought you some food, I know you like to stay here to-”

 

The green eyed woman left the food in the desk and turned around to find her friend sleeping but she gasped at the signs she saw.

 

Sam was murmuring something in her dreams, Lena froze at that. She didn't know if she panicked because how beautiful Sam looked sleeping or because she didn't know what to do with the black things on Sam's face. 

 

“ _ She might not believe me, so I'll take a picture. Yeah, that's it! A pic for scientific purposes of course! Not because I think she looks adorable- God, Luthor! Take the pic already and wake her up!” _

 

So she did as she thought and softly tried to wake Sam up.

 

“Sam, honey. Wake up, it's late and brought food”. She said as she shook Sam's arms a bit. There she saw the marks were in her arms too.

 

“Hmm Rubes. I told you not to-”. Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw Lena next to her. She gasped. “Lena! You're here! I didn't thought you would be here. It's so late”. 

 

And at that time Sam saw her hands. “No, no, no!” She rushed off the sofa and looked for a mirror. “Why? I was fine! Not again!”

 

She sat on her chair right at her desk and started crying. Lena walked up to her and sat next to her. She took her hand.

 

“Sam, darling. Look at me”. Sam lift her head for that her sad eyes met those beautiful green eyes, full of hope. “We're going to figure this out. Together, ok?” 

 

The brunette stood up and hugged her friend. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was scared and hoped it was a one time thing but now I know it isn't”.

 

“Don't worry, Sam. You're going to be ok, I promise”.

 

\-------

 

Lena and Sam agreed that they would keep an eye on Sam's activities just to see if something particular set them off. But after another week passed by, nothing had happened except a few headaches and dreams with the signs Sam had whenever she felt very stressed. 

 

It was not until the third time it happened when investigation started, even with Supergirl's help.

 

Sam was shopping at her favorite grocery store on the cashier line when all of a sudden someone screamed. 

 

“LISTEN UP PEOPLE THIS IS AN ASSAULT”. Two robbers entered the store and everyone screamed.

 

“Please cooperate and no one would get hurt”. The other one started taking whatever the customers had in hand, showing off his gun.

 

Sam froze as she saw them coming closer and she felt the familiar headache. 

 

“I guess that doesn't belong to you”. Supergirl said as she entered the room with the police behind her.

 

The robber looked at her and one took Sam as a hostage to try to scare Supergirl off. The other one tried to escape but Supergirl used her super speed to capture him.

 

“Try to stop us and she dies”. The one left said as he pointed his gun to Sam’s head. Her headache was getting worse, still she gave Supergirl a worried look.

 

“Hey, you don't need to do this. Put your gun down and maybe I can talk to the police about how you cooperate with us”.

 

As Supergirl was saying that, the robber screamed because Sam suddenly felt very hot and it was almost burning him.

“WHAT THE HELL?” as soon as he left Sam, Supergirl captured him so the Police cuffed him too.

 

Sam collapsed but Supergirl catch her right before she hit the ground. Then she saw the symbols in Sam's face.

 

“ _ No way! This is kryptonian! But she needs help, she’s unconscious. I know! Lena would know what to.”  _

 

Checking with the police everything was fine, Supergirl took off to L-Corp with a sleepy Sam in her arms.

 

Supergirl landed on the balcony and rushed over Lena, who was in L-Corp for a meeting.

 

“Lena! Please help! Sam fainted”. Lena saw Supergirl carrying Sam. 

 

“Follow me, we need to get her to my lab”. Lena knew this would happen, so in the basement she had been working on a cure for Sam. Kara helped her figuring out some of the symbols from the picture she took the other night. 

 

Supergirl placed Sam in the medical bay and Lena stabilized her. Sam was still unconscious. 

 

“Please tell me she's going to be ok”. Supergirl looked at Lena, worried.

 

“She will be, I promised her”.  


	2. Signs on my skin you can never erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally discover how to wake Sam up and free her from the Worldkiller that is trying to control her. Lena does something unspected that brought her the love shr always needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture this as when Lena tried to save Sam in the show but with a lot more of gayness and Reigncorp being endgame.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Three days had gone by since Kara brought Sam to L-Corp and Lena decided to help her. Needless to say, the CEO had all the equipment and technology for that to happen and she had a goal: cure Sam. 

Also, Lena didn’t sleep during those three days. Kara always brought her food, water or helped traduce the kryptonian symbols as she stopped by in between chasing aliens because “you need to eat too, Lena. Sam wouldn't want you to starve and you can’t do this alone” and she was right.

 

She was happy she had someone looking out for her, as she was taking care of the woman sleeping in the medical bay. 

 

She did learn something while watching Sam. The symbols changed depending on her mood in her dreams. Lena noticed this when she and Kara were looking at the old ones in the pic and suddenly new ones appeared on a calmed sleeping Sam.

 

“Lena look! These ones are new”. Kara pointed out while she looked them at a screen.

 

“Yes, yes they are!” Lena learned a bit while helping Kara. “Do you have any idea what they mean? Before they disappear”.

 

Lena noticed too, since day one, that those symbols lasted at least an hour, sometimes more (depending also on Sam's mood) and that they were not permanent. Still, she decided to document them all.

 

“Hmm, I think I do”. Kara pointed out at Sam's cheek in the screen. “This one means ‘Family’” then at her other cheek “This one is ‘Care’ and this one is “ Love”’. She said while looking at her forehead. 

 

“She must be thinking about Ruby”. Lena said and smiled. She talked to the girl right after her mother was in L-Corp just to tell her that Sam had to stay at her place for a couple of weeks. Kara talked to Alex and she was really happy to take care of Ruby while they figure this out.

 

Then, Sam started to move like she was having a nightmare. 

 

“Lena, the symbols are changing!”. 

 

The machines started beeping indicating that Sam was unstable.

 

“Quick Kara, try to read them and take pictures”. Lena was rushing over Sam's medical bay.

 

Kara was able to read one of Sam's arms “This won't last long, soon a great dark power will reign. Be prepared”. And the forehead said ‘Worldkiller’.

 

As soon as Kara read that, the symbols were gone and Sam was normal again but still sleeping.

 

“Worldkiller?” Lena asked looking at innocent woman lying on the bed. She caressed her cheek “Sam, I'm going to get you out of this no matter what”. Lena felt a tear running down her own cheek.

 

“Kara, do you know anything about the Worldkillers?” She said turning around to meet Kara's blue eyes. Lena was determined to get all the information she could get.

 

“I think I do, but I'll better check it out at the Fortress of Solitude. It may take me a few hours, a day at last” the superhero answered.

 

“Take your time, we need all we can get. I'll be here”.

 

Kara nodded and flew out of the window.

 

\------

 

The information Kara had found was really useful and Lena was really happy about it. In a book that the reporter brought from the fortress the Worldkillers were mentioned. Lena spent hours reading it (Kara also found a kryptonian translator for Lena, to make things easier) and the green eyed women felt they were closer to their goal.

 

It was a calm afternoon and while Lena kept reading the book, Kara was checking on Sam’s data just to see if everything was right.

 

“Kara, what is Harun-El?” Lena said from across the room.

 

“It's a type of rock we had back on Argo. Why?” she said approaching to Lena.

 

“Because it says here that it might help us with the WorldKiller. I mean, to defeat it inside Sam. With no harm to her”.

 

“That might be right! Hold on, I think Kal-El had some back at the Fortress. Let me get it and I'll be right back”. Kara left the room (by the door this time) and Lena went back to reading.

 

In her research, she learnt that Sam's symbols were a premature manifestation of her powers and that (as she suspected) they changed with depending on her mood. The day of the assault Sam was under so much stress that it practically was like an “overload” and ended up with Sam unconscious.

 

What Lena didn't get was why her friend was still sleep. It had been almost five days since the incident and she started to feel she needed to do more.

 

She missed her friend, she missed the lunches together, their sleepovers at her home, their roadtrips (sometimes for business and sometimes just for fun), she needed to hear that sweet voice again and look at those brown eyes that were always full of life.

 

Lena went to Sam's bed, sat by her side and took her hand. Gosh, she also missed her hugs.

 

“Sam, please wake up. I need you, Ruby needs you. We all do”. She sniffed, she was crying. “I need you to wake up and tell me that everything is going to be ok. Like that time you help me with that big sell, remember? After we did it gave me a really big hug, I started to realize that you were someone special to me but I was too afraid to notice my feelings for you but now I know. Please wake up”.

 

As soon as Lena finished, she felt a squeeze in her hand.

 

“Sam? Sam, can you listen to me?” She asked checking on the machines by her side and looking at her friend. She tried to open her eyes.

 

“Lena?” a weak Sam said. 

 

“I'm here Sam, I'm here” Lena held Sam's hand again and her friend smiled at her. Lena saw the symbols appearing on Sam but one in particular caught her attention. She read  _ ‘Love’ _ right on her friend's hand, the one she was holding.

 

\------

 

After Sam was fully checked, everything was normal again. Kara had arrived with the rock a few hours ago and was trying to find the best way to use it for their purposes.

 

The brunette, on the other side, was still dizzy and sleepy but Lena tried to explain her what was going on. She signs were gone by now.

 

“So, I might have powers?” Sam said, still in her medical bay, Lena sitting by her side.

 

“Well, not technically but these are not good ones. We are trying to prevent you going bad”.

 

“And those letters on my body told you what to do?” She looked at her arms. “That’s really crazy!” 

 

Lena remembered the word she saw. Could Sam feel the same way about her?

 

“Yeah, you could say that”. She said, disappointed.

 

“Guys! Guys! I might have found the solution!” Kara screamed while running to them. “We just need to melt the Harun-El and injected to Sam. It's the less painful way and it’s faster but-” she stopped and looked at her friends, worried “there's a higher percentage that Sam couldn't wake up”.

 

Lena looked at Sam.

 

“How long will it take you to melt it?” The brunette asked.

 

“Two, four hours max” Kara answered.

 

“Then let's do it” Sam said.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked her, worried. She didn't want to lose her, not again. Not before she was sure she didn't feel the same.

 

“Yes, I am”. 

 

Kara left to start the process.

 

“Sam, I-” 

 

Lena tried to talk but Sam interrupted, grabbing her by the arms and looking her in the eyes.

 

“Lena look, I need to do this. You know that I couldn’t live with myself if I could hurt Ruby, or even you! So I need to be sure that whatever this is, is gone for good. And I trust you, I trust Kara too so I know I'm in good hands. Please do what you have to do, so I can get back to you”. 

 

Lena tried not to cry, nodded and followed Kara with a lump on her throat. 

 

\----

 

It was all set. Kara would be the one who inject Sam just in case her powers manifested. Lena was behind a glass wall, in charge of the machines. 

 

“Ok, let's go thru this again”. Lena said over a PA. “Sam, you will feel sleepy. We are going to be here, but you need to fight that so it doesn't come out, got it?”

 

“Got it”. Sam answered, looking a Kara and then at Lena. “Whenever you're ready”.

 

Lena did the signal and Kara started injecting the Harun-El to Sam.

 

As Lena said, she fell asleep quickly. Kara noticed that Sam's veins were turning black. Then everything went by very quickly. Sam woke up and her eyes were red, she said something in kryptonian and then she started screaming and trying to escape, but she was cuffed to the bed. 

 

Lena knew that was Sam fighting. She was confident her friend (can she call her friend at this point?) was going to be fine, despite what Kara said. 

 

Then, everything went back to normal. Sam's body was lying in the bed, with the signs changing fast. She was, again, unconscious. Kara went to check on her. 

 

“Lena, I think she's ok!” 

 

Lena switched off the walls and went by Kara's side.

 

Then, the symbols started to disappear, but this time it was in a black cloud. Sam woke up right after they were gone.

 

“Lena? Kara?” 

 

“Sam! You're ok!” Kara hugged her. Lena looked at them.

 

“Yes! I'm free now! Thanks a lot you both”. She said smiling. Kara let her go and went back to check the data.

 

Sam and Lena were alone now. And the CEO knew it was now or never.

 

She sat right next to Sam and took her hand. The brunette looked at her.

 

“Sam, I need to tell you something. You know we've been thru a lot but this made me realize I like you, I want to be with you because I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I missed your laugh, your hugs, your eyes, your-”

 

And Lena felt Sam's lips right on hers. Soft as she had imagined. She felt Sam cupping her face and smiling in the kiss. She backed up and Lena froze.

 

“Hope you don’t want to miss my lips too because as I suspected yours are amazing and I want to keep kissing you”. A blushed Sam said.

 

“I want to keep kissing yours too!” Lena was so excited she had to kiss Sam again and she wouldn't matter if she had to do it all day long. 

 

**_Two months later_ **

 

Lena was finishing her work day at L-Corp when she decided to stop by her girlfriend's office. She was going to show her the tattoo she got a few days ago but Sam didn’t know.

 

She knocked and Sam told her to come in. Sam was sitting in the couch, reading some documents when Lena sat next to her and kissed her cheek. The CFO smiled and kissed her.

 

“So, what brings you here?” Sam asked, still reading the papers.

 

“I can't drop by my beautiful girlfriend's office just to look at her?” Lena was trying to get her attention.

 

“I don’t think so. She is a very busy woman and she gets easily distracted by a certain pair of green eyes”. Sam smirked, her eyes still on the papers.

 

“Too bad then. I was going to show her something”. Lena stood up in front of her. Sam finally looked at her. 

 

Then, Lena rolled up her blouse and Sam looked at her girlfriend’s wrist. She recognized the symbol and took her hand.

 

“Is that-?”

 

“Yes, the kryptonian word that means ‘Love’. When you were unconscious, I kinda confessed my feelings for you and this showed up right after I finished in your hand. So I decided to get it on my skin too, because I love you, Sam Arias”.

 

Sam stood up too and hugged Lena. And then she kissed her wrist.

 

“I love you too, Lena Luthor”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Reigncorp <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
